Redemption of Kingdom Hearts
by Locex
Summary: The story of Locex a nobody who was never allowed to join the organization, Desides to rebuild it 4 years later, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

This is Our Story

We are those who were left over

Those who don't exist

We are the Nobodies

Chapter1: How We Met

"That day, I will never forget.", Locex thought to Himself. As it was playing in his head. "No!", Xemnas simply said shaking his head. Locex replied "BUT!..." Xemnas Snapped in reply "But nothing Your pathetic excuse for power is not welcomed here OUT OF MY SIGHT!". As Locex shook back into reality He suddenly felt a presence nearby, He turned around to see a normal sized man behind him, Maybe five foot nine inches or so, Wearing a dark black jacket with the shadow cast by the hood covering his face.. "Who the hell are you?" Locex said uninterestedly. Ignoring his question the man replied, "I heard your rebuilding the organization.", "And if I A..". Was all Locex could say before a curved blade came flying at him. Just barely dodging it he realized that the object was a boomerang, His eyes became very wide as he spun around in just enough time to block it, With his gauntlet. As soon as he had done this, In the blink of an eye, the man took hold of the boomerang again, "I want in." He said briskly. Locex shot a quick smirk, "Good I need someone to lead the organization to glory, But still boomerangs Odd Weapon if you ask me." Locex replied. Ignoring his comment the man said, "The names Xayj.", Throwing Back the long hood from the jacket he had been wearing up to this time. Locex simply replys, "Nice to meet you Xayj, My names Locex But formalities get in the way, What we need now Is Team mates.". "I agree with you all the way, But they'll come to us." Xayj says With a smirk appearing.

And he was right after word spread around of an organization for nobodies reforming, Many people came to them. With the World That Never Was being such a huge home for nobodies, It wasn't Long before they had a good team people with all sorts of different powers, But those who were the strongest became superiors very quickly. With Locex because of his lazy personality as Number 2, Xev, a very powerful nobody that was built very muscular and about 6 foot tall and uses a very large sword, as Number 3, xekaj, a nobody who Was very thin and was only about 5 foot 5 inches and uses a Bow and Arrows, as number 4, Salucx, A nobody who was very comical and clumsy and uses a Mace as number 5. Even though Salucx Was not extremely powerful, Nor that great of a strategist, Xekaj would not be a superior unless Salucx ,Xekaj's good friend would also be a superior, So they allowed it. And for quite some time, That was it no other superiors Joined until one very promising, But not quite fully developed nobody joined as a superior. He was about 5 foot tall so he was extremely short and used a Small but very powerful dagger, His name was Kulex Though his powers were not that great they sensed great potential within him so they made him a superior And he became number 6. With this fighting force they easily took control of most all nobodies. And for over three months it was quiet ,still in there planning stages No one was sent out on a mission, No one fought until that day. He stepped through the door like he lived there About 5 foot 7 inches tall and very fast. He was Covered by the hood of a Long white jacket his face was not visible, "I'm Joining as a superior." He yelled. As soon as this had been said a weaker human nobody jumped off of a balcony and said, "Ill take care of it boss," Referring to Xayj. The mans hand simply twitched, And it was over just like that the nobodies right side of his body was gone. Covered in blood laying on the ground, He was dead or atleast what was left of him was. "Anybody else, No thats what I thought." He said jumping over top of Xayj and walking through the long hallway that was behind him. "Ill pick out my own room, and by the way just call me X" He said slightly annoyed, and just like that they had another superior. As number 7, X rounded out there team or atleast for now he did. As Locex was sitting in his chair he thought about what Xayj said "tomorows the day the first missions will be asigned.", Locex was slightly worried he wondered what they would be, He shirked the thought and stood up, "Time for some sleep." He said before he went and Lied down. What will the future hold? For them only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

After Gaining new members,

And having a team of 7,

The organization is ready to act.

Chapter 2:The Meeting

The next day they were all called into the meeting room for the Briefing of there missions. They all gathered around the large Black table that was sitting in a very dark and gothic style room. They all sat in very large red and black throne type chairs. "all rite now that we're all here, lets begin the Meeting", said Xayj, "okay now we will be splitting up Into teams."said xayj. Kulex quickly replied,"Y...You Mean were not sticking together.!". Locex Sent Xecaj a quick glance as if to say "of course not.". Xayj then continues to say, "I will join Xev on a trip to twilight town, To scout for more nobodies to control. Its filled with them and we can always use more dusks. Locex you and Xekaj are heading to radiant gardens, To start work on our long time project.". Kulex quickly cut into the conversation, " What exactly is our long term goal?". "isn't it obvious, Only to rebuild Kingdom Hearts So that we can become complete." Locex says with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Xayj then picksup where he left off, "Kulex you And Salucx are going to Atlanta the water world, To well You don't realy have a purpose there other than to kill heartless much like Locex. So I hope everyone has fun any questions, No I didn't think so ,okay then...". X quickly interupted with a voice that sent shivers down there spines,"What about me?". Xayj simply replied "I thought maybe you would just stay and protect the fortress, If there are no other questions you're all dismissed.". Before he had even finished his sentence X was already gone The distant sound of a door closing was all to be heard, They all stood up out of there chairs and left tomorrow they would leave for there missions, Locex met up with Xekaj outside the meeting room. They had a very short brief conversation about the mission of the folowing day and how they hoped that it would go after words they returned to there rooms for a nights rest, They all wondered how there missions would go the next day but only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Radiant Gardens!

"In a place like this,

Where only darkness can be seen day and night,

It almost makes you forget that there are other worlds outside."

Over heard from Xev.

The next day Locex and Xekaj were to depart from the castle at 6 o'clock A.M. Sharp. So when 6 came around Xekaj , Already Dressed in there Long white Cloaks with a hood that covered there face and there emblem in the center which had been died black, arrived at about the time Xayj had, to give there final assignments before leaving. It wasn't until 6:15 that Locex finally arrived and claimed that he had overslept. Xayj simply ignored him and said ,"This is your mission, You must go to Radiant Gardens there have been reports of mass heartless attacks there. Your mission is to kill as many of them as possible So that we can contribute there hearts to Kingdom Hearts. Though we previously thought only keyblades could only contribute hearts to kingdom hearts, We have found that this is not true. As long as the base of Kingdom Hearts has been open atleast half of the heart will return to Kingdom Hearts.". Locex and Xekaj nodded in agreement Then Xekaj said, " So how exactly do we get to Radiant Gardens?". Xayj simply turned his head to Locex and said, "Show him how its done.". Locex then turned away from the castle and thrusted his hand forward saying, "Just think of the place you are going, Focus dark energy into your hand and allow a gateway to appear.". As soon as he had said this a Portal darker than any night sky appeared infront of them. "Lets go." Locex said as he shoved Xekaj through.

On the other side of the portal was a large demension where only darkness could be seen, But in the distance you could see a small twinkle of light. Since it was far away Locex and Xekaj had some time to talk on the way there. After a few minutes of walking in silence Xekaj asked Locex, "What is this place?". Locex responded to him by saying," This is the darkness Its how nobodies and heartless pass between the worlds.". Xekaj then proceeded to ask. "So why can't anybody else use it Why only nobodies and heartless?". "Well you see Nobodies and Heartless were Born in darkness, and So they can return to the darkness as a means of travel.", Locex said in response to his question. The rest of the way they were quiet. It wasn't long until they came to the portal they both took a deep breath, and Stepped through.

On the other side was a very large city, Covered in Beautiful flowers, and always some sort of shining dust falling from the sky. "This must be why they call it Radiant Gardens.", Locex said as he stepped out of the portal. Xekaj replied by saying, "You mean these lights falling from the sky?". Locex nodded and then said, "I don't sense any heart... There it is.", As he turned around to see a small shadow like heartless scurrying across a roof top. "I've got it!", Xekaj said as he put his hand forward creating a long bow in his hand. He then pulled back an arrow which hes sent soaring by releasing his grip, The arrow flew through the air, and then struck home in the heartless' body. As it disappeared A small Heart rose into the sky, "Thats one, This isn't as hard as I thought it would be." Xekaj said turning towards Locex. As he said this Locex began to turn around saying, "your right this is easy, except for.". Before he could finish Xekaj turned around to see a field of many Heartless that looked like the same shadow he had just killed but they were covered in armor. Xekaj then finished Locex's statement by saying, "When theres a lot of them.". As soon as this had been said Locex Punched the ground a flurry of earth spikes that rose from the ground below the heartless destroying quite a few of them. When this action was done He dashed into the crowd of heartless destroying a few of them with the claws and blades of his gauntlet. He then proceeded to do a backflip kicking two heartless in the face, lifting them off the ground into the sky. As soon as he had done this Xekaj fired to arrows faster than the eye could see directly into the Heartless still in the air. After his action was completed he pulled back another arrow and aimed into the sky, Releasing it at full draw he yelled, " ARROWRAIN?". The arrow then soared upwards into the sky, The clouds then turned a dark black color, as many Blue colored arrows made of energy fell from the sky into the crowd of heartless taking out quite a few. After this he begin to Cover Locex's back by shooting heartless at a range of about a fourth of a kilometer. After about 15 minutes of this process, the Heartless just suddenly disappeared. Xekaj turned towards Locex and asked, "Why did they just stop?". Locex replied by saying, "They must have been afraid.". "But of what?" Xekaj asked right before a large dark pillar rose from the ground, and out stepped a large behemoth like heartless. Locex gave Xekaj a strange look and replied, "dose that answer your question?". As soon as he had said this the behemoth charged at them while simultaneously roaring in a blood curdling roar. Locex then stopped the monster by making the earth cave in underneath the Behemoth's feet. He then jumped directly at the beast and punched it with all of his might directly in the chest. As soon as he had done this Locex's mouth opened to release a scream of pain. "Whats Wrong!?!?", Xekaj asked in terror. Locex then replied by saying, "its his body, its as hard as steel, XEKAJ LOOK OUT!!!.", was all he could say before the beast Launched a lighting bolt from its horns directly at Xekaj. Right before the lighting struck Xekaj in the chest. A man with long brown hair wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt, and wielding a steel blade that had the handle of a gun. Dropped down and deflected the lighting with his blade. "Attack the horns!", the man said before jumping at the monster only to be hit by one of the Behemoth's large feet. Xekaj then shouted, "Locex Distract it!". As soon as this had been said Locex nodded ,understanding he punched the ground and pulled up a large stone with his gauntlet, Then using his magic he shattered the stone sending earth shards into the behemoth's chest, "over here ugly.", He yelled as the behemoth charged directly at him Xekaj simply shouted to him, "GET DOWN!", And so he did Right as the behemoth was going to make contact Locex fell backwards and Yelled, "TORRO!", As the bull passed over him. At the same time Xekaj launched three arrows directly into the sky, Using his own powers he incresed the gravity on them so that they weighed almost 8 tons. The arrows arced sharply as they fell downwards, Xekaj smirked and shouted, "Weight Of The World!". Before the arrows fell directly through the Behemoth's horns , Into its skull and eventualy out of its jaw. With a Spray of Black Blood and one last roar the beast slowly faded away, Releasing a very large heart into the sky.

After everything was done and the man who had saved them recovered From his injury and asked, "Who are you guys?". Locex quickly demanded, "tell us your name first!". The man simply replied, "The names Leon.", Xekaj tapped on Locex's shoulder and said, "Hes not on the list of people not to talk to.", Pointing towards a small piece of paper, which he had pulled out of his cloak, that only had a few names on it. Locex nodded in agreement then answered simply , "We're from a special organization.". Leon thought for a second, then replied,"You can't possibly mean... Organization XIII?". With a puzzled look on his face Locex replied aloud but looking towards Xekaj, "How has he heard of the old organization.", Xekaj looked at him and shrugged. After this Leon shouted, "Get out of this town NOW!". Locex returned his gaze to Leon and asked, "And if we don't?". Leon Growing more and more angry replied, "Ill Kill You myself.". As soon as this was finished a females voice came from the sky saying, "No need for that Leon not without some help atleast, I heard everyting they said." She looked towards them and said, "I am the great ninja Yuffie, and your dead.". Xekaj replied very angrily, "Not if I kill you first!". "NO!, Were not here to start a full blown war, were done here lets go." Locex declared as he turned away opening another dark portal back to there base. After Locex stepped through Xekaj turned back and said, " Your lucky." only before he also stepped through the portal.

Mission 1: Objective kill as many heartless as possible, Basic report: A large heartless attacked us and We met with some resistance from Locals Who knew of the Organization. Departure time, 6 o'clock A.M., Return time, 3o'clock P.M., Mission Complete.


	4. Chapter 4

This place is darker than any night,

Darkness rains supreme over light,

And we have to live with that,

After all We're just Nobodies. Over heard from Xekaj.

Chapter4: Atlantia awaits!

After waking that morning, Salucx and Kulex dawned there own robes, readied themselves, then headed for the front gates. "No one would be there to see them off, after all it wasn't that important of a mission.", Kulex thought to himself. Whilst he was thinking this Salucx was thinking,"I wonder if there will be time to grab a snack, Well I guess not.". Once they arrived at the front gates Lucas shot Kulex a quick look as if to say, "You sure you don't want to back out now?". Kulex just shrugged the gaze away, Lucas then proceeded to open a portal into the darkness.

On there way through the darkness neither of them spoke, Which wasn't that strange, it was common knowledge among the nobodies that Kulex hated Salucx. After all Salucx wasnt that smart, and Kulex had shown great knowledge possibly above all other nobodies. "There's no place for an idiot in the organization!", Kulex had often complained. To no Appeal of course, Most people in the organization enjoyed Salucx being around he was good for a laugh now and then afterall. After a few minutes of walking they had arrived, Once again both of them took a deep breath, and stepped through.

As soon as they arrived something was strange, They were floating in water. Salucx simply looked down at his body seeing his strange furry like body he exclaimed, "Oh My God, IM A SEA COW!", With great happiness. Kulex sighed then Uninthusiasticly said, "Yeah and i'm a shark, Woo Hoo. Can we please just get on with it.". Salucx now becoming partially annoyed replied, "Fine, I was just trying to lighten the mood.". In the back drop they could see a large city, mostly made of coral and under sea plants, so deciding that this must be Atlantia they swam towards it.

After swimming for maybe 200 or 300 meters, Kulex suddenly became very tense and said, "We're not alone anymore.". Salucx simply responded with, "No duh We're never alone, Not as long as we have each other!". Kulex looked towards him and said, "Are you that stupid?". When suddenly a large mass of green half fish, half heartless creatures carrying tridents swam directly at them. Salucx then cried out and said, "Don't worry i've got this, Summon Plankton!!". The water then turned a slight green color. Kulex once again looked directly at Salucx and said, "Really Salucx Really?". Right as he had said this a heartless hit Kulex with its trident. Kulex then removed his Knife from his cloak, Using his great speed he Swam directly at a heartless and stabbed it in the chest, A small spray of blood came from the heartless as it died. After a few more seconds of fighting, The heartless all swam away. Salucx then yelled, "YEAH, Thats what I thought.". Kulex gave him an angry look and said, "They weren't running from us.". Almost as soon as he had said this he felt something very large approaching he turned around to see a great white shark approaching. Salucx then shouted, "Oh my God a giant heartless!". "No, Its just a great white shark attracted by the blood, Not that its any better tho.", Kulex said with a look of dissatisfaction. Salucx then jumped infront of him and held his Mace out infront of himself. Kulex then said, "If you summon more plankton I swear to God ill stab you Salucx.", Salucx then turned around and said, "I've got nothing then.". Right as this moment a large booming voice came in saying, "Thats enough!". Kulex and Salucx turned around to see A large Merman with long white hair, and a trident floating there. The shark stopped and then swam away. The Merman then announced, "I am King Trident and I have saved you, So the least you can do is Return with me to my city, and kindly explain to me what your doing in my domain.". Salucx and Kulex simply nodded.

In Atlantia, Salucx and Kulex were brought to the Kings throne room. There they were interviewed of who they were Kulex just told them, "We're travelers.". About this time a Mermaid with long red hair swam by, Salucx looked at her and then said, "Dude, Shes hot.". King Trident then became angry and with his booming voice he shouted, "That Is My Daughter!". Salucx then replied with, "Thats a supprise.", King trident becoming angrier and angrier then demanded, "What's that supposed to mean!?!". "Its just that Your an ugly guy, and your daughters, well not ugly.", Salucx replied. "How dare you insult me in my own domain!", The King roared. Salucx replied by saying, "Hey!, This is the ocean, I can do whatever I want!". Feeling slightly warmer, Kulex turned to Salucx and spoke for the first time saying, "Dude, Not Cool.". Salucx then said, "Oh sorry!", King trident then demanded, "Leave my City, NOW!". Salucx feeling very courageous said in a sarcastic tone, "If we don't?". As soon as he had said this two very large spears held by very muscular mermen Crossed in an X directly infront of them. Salucx then broke out in a very terrified look, and simply put his hand behind him, just then a dark portal opened behind them and Salucx said, "Portal for two?". Before floating backwards threw it followed by Kulex.

Mission overview.

Mission:Go to Atlantia and kill as many heartless as possible, without making enemies.

Mission status:Epicly Failed.


End file.
